


Day 13. Burning, thermal burn. Redeeming a half-measures

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mages, Revenge, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Солона находит достойную цену, чтобы заплатить за Йована.____________________________Solona find the  good price to pay for Jovan.
Series: Goretober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 13. Burning, thermal burn. Redeeming a half-measures

Во время марш-броска на Денерим Солона бережет зелья и тщетно пытается спать на привалах: половина армии становится в темноте, а выходит слишком рано, во время синевы и потушенных в середине лагеря огней. 

Наверное, она должна быть в авангарде, Алистеррм — живая приманка, средоточие всех ударов, дабы под них не попали все остальные. 

Но у Амелл нет сил на эти мысли: перед глазами ало-свинцовое небо и карусель из цикла сон-еда-воспоминания-поход. Воспоминаний мало, сил — тоже. 

Зелья понадобятся позже — и пытаясь не думать о полке храмовников Круга, она убеждает себя: потом, все потом. У нее нет сил, идей, времени на лишние слова. Стэн явно понимает её, Лелиана становится рядом, когда наступает время справить нужду или не свалиться с лошади. 

Лишь потом к ней пробирается Зевран. Удивительно, но без малейших предложений или намеков. Просто замечает ненароком:

— Что-то ты теряешь боевой дух, хотя у тебя за спиной целая армия, а храмовники погибнут по мановению твоей указующей руки. 

Солона тактично извиняется, но ничего не говорит. 

Лишь с утра ворочается раньше подъема: в кошмаре из пасти Архидемона торчали голова и кишки Йована, а над его головой был знак Круга. Такой её нынешний кошмар. Он ужаснее всех, обездвиживает чувством вины — зачем, зачем она пыталась быть хорошей для Ирвинга, зачем думала что отговорит от побега Йована, зачем решила, что полумера смягчит его наказание?

И днем, наспех принимая явление мясо из рук Лелианы, просит ту позвать Зеврана.

Тот охотно выслушивает, запинаясь под осуждающим взглядом Стэна и под конец улыбается:

— Я догадывался, что ты не так угодлива, какой пытаешься казаться. Мне подслушать или что-то украсть? 

Воровать оружие кажется лишним, в отличие от важных сведений. 

Солона всматривается в толпу. 

Рядом с храмовником хихикает девчонка в тонкой тевинтерской робе, храмовник смотрит ей в вырез, да так, что крошки хлеба почти падают с его бороды на землю. Храмовник вечно крутится рядом с Грегором или Ирвингом, девчонку сопровождает ещё одна хмурая ученица с усталыми зелеными глазами — кажется, Солона видела их тайком целующимися в библиотеке. 

Когда храмовник уходит подальше, девочка перестает смеяться и уходит куда подальше, недоверчиво озираясь и заворачиваясь в свой плащ. 

Именно её разрешает разговорить Солона. Вдруг она знает то, что поможет ей расшевелить этот тяжкий камень в груди, который зовется виной? 

Зевран не подводит даже сейчас: завтра она выбирает войска, а значит, сегодня она может и не увидеть умершего Йохана во сне. 

Ведь рыцарь-командор послужит Серым Стражам согласно приказу. 

***

Уворачиваясь от баллисты, Грегор попадает под огонь — сиреневый пламя из оскверненной пасти сначала слизывать бороду с его лица, следом сжигая край церемониальных одежд. 

Солона отбегает в сторону, вытаскивая лириумную припарку. Конечно же, сейчас ей попросту повезло — она и так слишком долго пряталась за храмовничьи спины по пути на крышу. Последних мало, дольше всех держится Грегор и это самое обидное, точно Амелл их всегда жалела. 

Хорошо, что выбрала тех, из Круга на самую опасную миссию.

Плохо лишь то, что сделать все правильно, как мог бы за один вечер Зебра было бы слишком невыгодно. 

Но зато всем очевидно: она была на исходе маны либо спешила подстраховаться, слишком часто приказывала заряжать баллисты, отвлекая Архидемона, к тому же кому как не Ирвингу чуть, что она на исходе? 

Все боятся, она боится вот и поспешила подальше от огнедышащей пасти. 

Вторая атака оскверненным пламенем также получается неслабой: Ирвинг едва стоит на ногах, а потом все же падает. 

Амелл отхлебывает ещё одну припарку и думает: даже если мне не удастся победить, эти удары будут не зря. 

Хотя бы из-за её прошлого. 

Ирвинг на краю зрения выпускает что-то из рук. 

Ну вот, она теперь считается отомстившей за то, что наверняка сделают с Йованом. 

Пламя из пасти Архидемона попадает на доспех, плавятся перчатки и оплывает кованый меч на нагруднике — рыцарь-командор заливается воплем боли. 

Солона не знает, выживет ли он после этого, Грегор катается по вершине башни, а у Солоны вскоре остается время лишь на финальный удар. 

Может быть, она добилась того, чего хотела и Круг останется без Грегора.

Может быть, Кругом будет руководить калека. 

Может быть, он под очень сильными чарами и его не так просто достать. 

Но единственное, что она сделала, чтобы её никто не смогли обвинить в мести за Йована, уже случилось. 

После победы, ещё уходя прочь с башни, она улыбается также смущенно, словно дело только в самолично поверженном Архидемоне. 

В такой суматохе ей должны поверить.


End file.
